Problem: Subtract. $\dfrac{5}{6} - \dfrac{4}{8} = $
Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\dfrac{5}{6}$ $\dfrac{4}{8}$ $\dfrac{5}{6}-\dfrac{4}{8}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${6}$ $6, 12, 18, \underline{24}$ $8}$ $ 8, 16, \underline{24}$ The least common denominator is ${24}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $24$. ${\dfrac{5}{6}}=\dfrac{{5} \times {4}}{{6} \times {4}} = {\dfrac{20}{24}}$ $\dfrac{4}{8}}=\dfrac{4} \times 3}{8} \times 3} = {\dfrac12}24}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{20}{24}} - \dfrac{12}{24}}$. $\dfrac{20}{24}$ $\dfrac{12}{24}$ $\dfrac{20}{24} - \dfrac{12}{24}$ $=\dfrac{{20}-12}}{24}$ $= \dfrac{8}{24}$ ${\dfrac{5}{6}} - \dfrac{4}{8}} = \dfrac{8}{24}$ We can also write $\dfrac{8}{24}$ as $\dfrac{1}{3}$.